


burning desire

by goblinfingers



Series: Forest, Blood and Roses [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bottom Ryan, Demon Shane Madej, Demon!Shane, Dom Shane, Fae Ryan Bergara, Jealous Shane, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Top Shane, demon lore, fae lore, fae!ryan, horny ryan, possesive shane, sub Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinfingers/pseuds/goblinfingers
Summary: 1. Holidays and celebrations during which our magic is most powerful: April Fool’s Day, Valentine’s Day, Earth Day (for some), National Children’s Day, Halloween.2. Be careful while hunting during those celebrations - other creatures will be hunting as well.3. Do not interact with demons in any way. Stay away.4. Do not show humans you’re a fae.5. Remember: when you’re seducing a human you cannot tell them you’re a fae unless they had already signed the contract.6. Protection magic doesn’t work on the human you’re seducing or tried to seduce. If you fail, step away so the human won’t harm you.7. Do not drink divine nectar unless you want to get in trouble.8. Don’t hang out with trickster faeries. They bring nothing but problems.9. You’re inexperienced, so take your time. Learn to control your magic.10. Your first sexual encounter as a fae will influence your magic. Be careful.ORRyan's an inexperienced Fae and decides to go hunting. He meets Shane; the least wanted person.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Forest, Blood and Roses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160621
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society - Valentine's Exchange





	burning desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodhirookes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhirookes/gifts).



> Much thanks to my betas: Virge, Pop and Null. Some parts weren't betad at all and some had too many people correcting the mistakes lol. The buffoonery, am I right.  
> (also thank you mory for the help with Spanish, thank you kiley for emotional support.)
> 
> If this fic was a horse, you'd shoot it.

Fluttering fireflies illuminated the room that was bathed in shadows, gently revealing the outline of furniture and unveiling the various shades of green vines that covered the walls. The insects danced in a strange unison, seemingly out of rhythm, and teased Ryan occasionally to catch his attention. The man tsked at them, saying something in Fearish but they just giggled and continued flying. The vines arranged themselves into violent patterns, radiating protective magic from every leaf and tendril, while the nodes pulsated with raw energy to relieve the roots from the constant flow of power. 

Ryan’s magic was late to bloom due to his blood being a mix of Seelie and Unseelie Court. Most of the time, his energy was too raw and unpolished to be able to be controlled properly. The vines and the power trapped in their nodes were supposed to teach Ryan to command the smaller quantity of his magic, increasing the amount later on after doing better and better at restraining it. 

Ryan looked over himself while standing in front of the mirror, searching for any traces of imperfection. Despite not needing much to look absolutely gorgeous, he still desired to look his absolute best. The room was too dark for him to see with human sight, so he activated the Fae vision, his eyes changing color to dirty green. Ryan hated artificial lights and tried to avoid them as much as he could. 

One of the vines crept up over his arm and wrapped around his bicep, making the young man smile affectionately. He petted the plant, feeling his magic getting stronger due to Valentine’s Day. Ryan left the room after a few minutes and made his way into the living room, which he shared with Steven. 

Jen was sprawled over the couch, giggling uncontrollably at Curly’s poor impression of a vampire. Sara sat in the big armchair, sipping on her lemonade and watching them affectionately. Steven stood near the kitchen with arms folded across his chest, shaking his head at the stupidity of his friends. The smell of divine nectar hovered in the air like sweet sin and Ryan didn’t need any explanation. Jen was clearly drunk on it, but none of his other friends had taken a sip.

Jen’s mom had a rich history of stealing from the Gods. The nectar wasn’t the only thing that had been taken without permission. It ran in the family, apparently, because Ryan was fairly certain the beverage was the infamous Hera’s nectar that Jen had stolen from her mother.

“I will suck your blood out through your dick, pretty boy!” screeched Curly when he finally noticed Ryan. He brought his right arm up and hid the lower half of his face behind the cape. Sara laughed at that while Jen fell off the couch, clutching at her stomach. Steven groaned, escaping into the kitchen. 

“Where are you heading to?” asked Sara, her curly hair changing to different shades of purple.

“Hunting. I told you guys.”

“So you really took it seriously, huh?” Sara sipped on the lemonade, her magic taking the form of an ocean breeze, hitting his senses and calming the nerves. Ryan took a deep breath and exhaled, noticing a warm smile on Sara’s face. Ocean Faeries were usually those of the Unseelie Court, but Sara belonged to the rare Seelie species, who lived in harmony with humans and never harmed them. 

“I wasn’t kidding. I’m gonna do this.”

“Our baby is growing up!” cooed Jen, scrambling off the floor and onto the couch. She stretched out, giving Ryan a crooked smile. Her magic danced around him aggressively; Ryan felt his senses becoming sharper and the Fae’s untamed instinct began to leak from every fiber of his body. His eyes started changing color to the native dirty green and his consciousness slowly began leaving the body.

“Cut it out, trickster. No magic abuse in my apartment.”

Steven marched between them and interrupted the eye contact, giving Jen a cold glare meant to be a warning against any future incidents. She shrugged, taking another sip of nectar and pouting like a small child. Steven sighed, his magic radiating the familiarity and safety of Ryan’s hometown. A distant memory of his mother cooking his favorite meal flooded his troubled mind. Ryan exhaled, feeling relieved at the chance to breathe freely. 

It might have been connected to his House Seelie instincts, but Steven was always looking out for his friends’ well-being, no matter how stupid they were acting. After a rough time, he would always cook their favorite meal to cheer them up and, most of the time, it worked. Ryan was grateful for his presence, yet he didn’t say that enough. 

“Are you sure you wanna go? It’s dangerous. Other creatures will be hunting as well,” asked Steven, a hint of worry present in his voice.

Curly was silent during the whole magic participation and the dubious use of it. He watched his friends intently without missing any details. The way people’s energies interacted, mixed, and influenced each other made his senses go feral. Out of all of them, he had the most control over his powers, yet nobody had seen him use magic directly.

“All of you have been there - It’s my turn! Let me make my own mistakes.”

Steven sighed, massaging the space between his eyebrows. He could almost hear Linda’s accusatory words if anything happened to her precious son. Steven looked over at Curly, who was just enjoying himself and hadn’t said a single word since the conversation started. Steven frowned and waited for a few seconds to see if he was going to comment on the situation, but Curly was silent. Instead, his attention was directed towards the various tasty appetizers that had been prepared before they arrived in the apartment. 

“Those mistakes can cost you your soul, Ryan. Maybe one of us should go with you?”

“Steven, I’m an adult.”

“We can’t stop him,” interrupted Curly with his mouth full of food, gesturing at Ryan to take a seat on the couch. The man sighed but obeyed, not even sensing the magic that was influencing his compliance. Steven frowned, aware of the string of energy wrapping around Ryan’s neurons, gently manipulating his movements.

Steven sent some protection magic towards his friend, trying to weaken Curly’s control over Ryan. He flinched when a wave of different energy joined him, recognizing it as Sara’s discomfort. It looked like both of them sensed the potential predator in the room.

“ _ Oh, se dieron cuenta, no está mal _ ,” Curly said in amusement, then shifted his attention towards Ryan. Despite the calm demeanor, the atmosphere in the room was tense. If Jen noticed the obvious darkening of her friends’ magic that swirled around them like a trapped snake, she decided to ignore it. “Do you remember the rules?”

“I’m not a child, dude. Why are all of you doubting me?”

“Listen, babe, we’re just worried. No need to be fussy .  _ Te juro que te quejas como un niño _ , _ ”  _ sighed Curly, ordering his magic to dissipate. The gray aura was gone and, with it, the uneasiness of Steven and Sara. They took a deep breath, a hint of exhaustion present on their faces. “You maximize your protection magic and focus only on that. Feel free to seduce, but at the first sign of trouble, you retreat. Doesn’t matter if it makes you a coward. You call me if you feel in danger.”

“You’re overthinking this,” commented Jen, taking another sip of the nectar. The sweetness of the drink spilled into the air, intoxicating Ryan with its divine energy. Curly tsked and the aroma vanished instantly. He shot Jen a look of warning, but no care was given.

“You’re not the only one to go hunting,  _ guapito _ . There are creatures you haven’t even heard of, and we can’t forget about demons. You know how they work, and it gives you a bit of advantage, but you’re fucked if you encounter one.”

The door opened suddenly, slamming against the wall and revealing Eugene with a crate of bottles. The sweet aroma dripped into the atmosphere once again. This time, it lacked the intoxicating spark. Ryan figured the nectar was just a regular supernatural product. Eugene beamed with light as always, resembling a small sun with a warm smile. Jen hurried to greet him and help him carry the crate inside the kitchen.

“Where’s your little boyfriend Zach?” asked Sara when no one entered after him. Eugene made a face of discontentment and sighed.

“Hunting.”

Steven cocked an eyebrow and Eugene just shrugged, signaling he didn’t want to elaborate on the topic, his light becoming unstable for a moment. Sara hummed in wonder, sipping on her lemonade while Steven decided to prepare more food that would accompany the nectar and bring out the taste of it.

“I’m not gonna live through another loss of a friend, Ryan. Stay away from demons.”

Those were the last words Curly said to him before Ryan left the apartment.

***

The evening was warm and the streets crowded with people, regrets interlaced with every decision that had been made in the past. The aroma of sin hovered above their heads, drowning out any sound of compassion or a deeper feeling. The barest of desires that were unleashed into the outside world made the energy swirl around the people, blending together and altering each other’s structure.

Ryan took a deep breath and inhaled the various smells of the evening, letting his magic guide him and allowing it to control his feet’s movement. 

Ryan opened his eyes, carefully eyeing the club he was standing in front of. The place was called  _ Angel’s Seed _ and he wondered if there were any disagreements in the form of angry winged creatures battling with the owner in court.

The bouncer didn’t spare him another glance when Ryan sneaked into the club, blending with the crowd. He squeezed between people blocking the entrance to get to the main part of the building, accidentally brushing against someone with a distinct smell of a wet dog. He grimaced at that but didn’t stop, hearing a low growl behind him. 

The people inside were fairly young and quite attractive, but in the back of his mind, Ryan was still having a lot of doubts and worries about his capability. He watched the dance floor for a short period of time, then moved to the bar, deciding to loosen up with some good old alcohol. Ryan signaled to the bartender and ordered a beer, trying to calm his nerves.

That’s when it hit him. 

The aroma of roses and blood attacked Ryan’s senses, not only making a mess of his brain, but also filling his lungs with the flowers, momentarily suffocating him. His eyes briefly changed color, but Ryan was able to get his instincts under control. He thanked the bartender when the man put the beer on the bar, then looked to his right.

***

Shane yawned, stretching out and massaging a tense area on his neck. He sipped on the whiskey, his eardrums worn out from the constant flow of loud music. Mari’s idea to go clubbing on Valentine’s Day seemed like a perfect solution for his recent boredom, but in reality, it was as equally uninspiring as drinking himself to the point of unconsciousness. Shane turned around, looking over his arm to see Mari making out with some random girl in the corner. He sighed, getting back to his drink.

The alluring smell of forest and wild roses reached his nose, skin tingling with excitement and interest, causing Shane to smirk and take a sip of whiskey. He licked his lips, not making any move, and pretended not to notice the blatant curiosity of the other person’s magic that swirled around him.

_ Fae _ , he concluded, releasing a string of his own energy to let the creature know he was aware of its presence. However, there was no response that should be reflected in the magic’s form of flow. 

_ Isn’t that interesting?  _ Shane thought as he patiently waited for any sort of reaction from the creature while continuing to slip slowly on his whiskey. There was no fear or distress and he found it intriguing. Usually, when Shane warned others about being a demon, they would stay away from him, but this particular person just didn’t care. He could feel the creature’s intense stare but still decided to remain unaffected.

“What’s your poison?” 

Shane looked to his left, slightly surprised at the attempt of direct communication instead of the more comfortable magic exchange. The man sitting next to him was, if he had to describe him in one word, stunning.

Dark curly hair fell into his raven eyes, which were framed by long eyelashes. His muscles were easy to see due to the tight white t-shirt and dark beige skin. Shane admired the sight before him, taking in every little detail that was illuminated by the exaggerated club lighting.

“Whiskey,” he answered, raising the almost empty glass. Ryan smiled and ordered another round for Shane. Both of them remained silent, not even looking at each other. 

“There you go, stranger,” Ryan said when the alcohol arrived and pushed the glass in the demon’s direction. Shane glanced at the whiskey, slightly amused, and looked up at the Fae. The situation he found himself in was truly hilarious and unique, so he couldn’t miss the opportunity to have some harmless fun. Well, harmless for him.

“I’m Shane,” he said before grabbing the half-full glass, pleased with Ryan’s dissatisfied expression. By exchanging his name for the whiskey, Shane skillfully avoided the potential danger of owing the Fae. Of course, the man’s magic wouldn’t do much to Shane since he could never be tricked into a contract.

Ryan bit his lip, trying to hide the disappointment. He tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently, his brows furrowed and eyes focused on the surroundings. He was already looking for a different target, subconsciously feeling the tall man wouldn’t be able to get deceived so easily. Ryan wasn’t looking for a challenge, certainly not on his first hunt.

Shane was annoyed at that, displeased with the kind of attention he was getting. Like any other demon, he was greedy and he didn’t look kindly on those who didn’t respect him. Shane pushed the whiskey away, moving closer to Ryan. He leaned forward, suddenly towering over the smaller man, whose attention was brought back. Ryan blinked several times, too surprised to do anything, and it made Shane smirk. He licked his lips hungrily, enjoying the way the Fae backed away in an instinctual survival maneuver.

Ryan gulped. Chills made their way down his spine, somehow reaching his lower abdomen. His brain screamed at him to run, Fae’s instincts urging him to get away from the man, but he didn’t want to listen. 

“You have such a pretty mouth. I bet you can make good use of it,” Shane said in a low voice, resting his thumb on the man’s plush lower lip and caressing it gently. Ryan shuddered at the touch, looking away, too embarrassed to say anything. Shane craved the Fae’s discomfort. The demon grabbed the man’s jaw, causing Ryan’s eyes to be focused on him again. “Are you embarrassed? Look at how you’re dressed, baby. I know a slut when I see one.”

Ryan’s eyes widened and he was unable to look away, equally aroused and angry. The expression on his face changed into one of outrage, glaring daggers at the other man. Shane smiled, slightly amused at the attempt to intimidate him, and moved his hand down to wrap around the Fae’s neck. It was gentle at first, but when Ryan tried to step back, the demon’s grip became tighter, sending sparks of interest to his dick.

“Is someone running away?” cooed the taller man, lessening the distance between them. Shane enjoyed the way Ryan’s pupils were dilated, making his eyes almost black in color. It was so easy to get lost in them and all the demon wanted was to devour the pretty man in front of him.

“Fuck off, you creep,” snarled Ryan, exposing his fangs. Shane took his hand away, chuckling at the contradicting smells in the Fae’s magic. The wild forest hid the predator lurking in the shadows, but the roses were growing without any care in the world. The uneasiness and curiosity mixed together, making Ryan tremble in strange anticipation of what was about to happen. 

The Fae was scared, yet desired the danger. His preservation instinct was stronger, though. Ryan’s eyes became dirty green and his magic radiated the raw energy of the earth, attempting to overwhelm Shane’s senses and scare him away. 

_ Such a shame _ , thought Shane, looking at Ryan pitifully.  _ He is unaware of how our magic interacts. The blood really suits the forest.  _

“I need to show you how well we’d work together,” the demon said absent-mindedly, stroking Ryan’s cheek. The shorter man gulped, shocked at the sudden gentleness, but didn’t back away from the touch. “I need to show you how happy you’d be with my dick inside you.” Shane’s soft facial expression disappeared, changing into something diabolic and rotten and before Ryan could react, the demon’s hand landed on his lower back, bringing the shorter man closer. Shane’s eyes became black, absorbing every bit of light. 

Ryan squealed in surprise, using his human strength to get away from the demon’s embrace. Panic was building inside of him and the Fae tried to remain calm despite being faced with a predator whose composure paralyzed his rational thinking.

Shane winked and Ryan came to his senses, hissing as a response. He slowly started to back away, keeping an eye on the demon just to immediately bolt in the random direction after a few seconds. Shane raised his eyebrows, then frowned, scratching his chin in wonder. 

He grabbed the string of Ryan’s magic in order not to lose him, but frowned a few minutes later, sensing the arousal. Demons were possessive in nature and Shane, despite belonging to this species, had never encountered such a feeling. 

This was the first time he had ever experienced jealousy so strong it bore into his memory and soul, leaving a burning mark. It was mocking. Shane clenched his teeth in aggravation and drank the remaining whisky, ordering another round.

_ Mine. Mine! MINE!  _ something screamed inside of him and it was so foreign Shane almost confused it for someone else’s thoughts. Before the alcohol could arrive, the demon left the bar area, following Ryan’s magic trail. 

***

Ryan exhaled deeply and ran a hand through his messy hair, looking more disheveled than before. He blindly took a seat at the somewhat empty table and leaned backward, letting his head hit the wall behind him. Ryan closed his eyes; the image of Shane’s hungry eyes and memories of sinful things whispered in his ear, accompanied by the demon’s big hand wrapping around his throat, took all the space in his brain.

Ryan wasn’t easily discouraged. However, the situation he found himself in was rather comical and he would laugh if it didn’t chill him to the bone. The only way to get back on his feet was to move forward. The night was long, after all.

He opened his eyes to scan the area, searching for the next target. The guy leaning against the wall was watching Ryan intently and the Fae took it as an invitation, standing up and slowly moving towards the man.  This would be an easy exchange, as the stranger's intentions were clear from the beginning, and Ryan couldn't be more grateful.

Everything was going smoothly.

And then Ryan’s magic shivered; the smell of something metallic hung in the air and he didn’t know the scent of blood could be this addicting. The familiarity of it puzzled Ryan, but the chaos of thoughts and wave of sensations were too overwhelming. He couldn’t think clearly, the feeling of intoxication obstructing the blood vessels, making his head dizzy.

The man kept on talking but Ryan couldn’t care less about the words leaving his mouth; all that mattered was the powerful energy. He probably should have guessed what was coming but he realized too late.

The stranger stopped talking and Ryan shivered when he felt someone’s hand landing on his shoulder, burning the skin.

“Are you two having fun?”

The man frowned, looking to Ryan for any sort of explanation but the Fae was in his own world, fighting the temptation to just melt in the demon’s arms. Shane smiled, his face deprived of any positive emotions, only a silent warning radiated by his eyes. 

“Who are you?”

“Oh, I’m just a friend. But I have to warn you, buddy.” Shane’s hand shifted, moving from the Fae’s shoulder to his waist. It didn’t go unnoticed by the man who just gulped, quite uncomfortable with the way the demon’s body clung to Ryan’s back. “He is a very greedy boy and if you can’t satisfy him, I will be very displeased with you. Hard to say what I’ll do if you don’t meet his expectations.”

The man opened his mouth to comment on the obvious predatory behavior but Shane beat him to it, making his eyes change color into void black. The guy backed away on instinct and before quickly wandering off, he shot a last glance at Ryan, who hadn’t said a word. 

“Why are you reacting like this?” Shane asked out loud when the stranger was out of hearing distance. The question wasn’t directed at anyone in particular. The demon spun Ryan around to be able to see his face and relished in the blissed expression, wondering if he looked even better when getting fucked. 

“Fucking demon,” said Ryan in a gravelly voice, his whole body on fire. The craving of having Shane’s hands all over him was unspeakable. “What did you do?”

“Nothing. You’re just very sensitive to my presence. I can’t quite figure out why.” Shane licked his lips absent-mindedly, sneaking his hand under Fae’s shirt. Ryan felt chills on his whole body and bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back any embarrassing sounds from leaving his mouth. “Do you know why?”

“I’m not as familiar with...with Fae shit,” he answered in a shaky voice, sensing Shane’s hand going in the direction of the Fae’s nipples. “Shouldn’t you know?”

Shane chuckled lowly, the sound going straight to Fae's lower abdomen. Ryan hadn’t looked into the demon’s eyes even once since he appeared behind him, too afraid of implications. Making eye contact felt too intimate at the moment and if Ryan looked up, he was sure he would melt.

“Baby, I’m barely familiar with the demon shit.” Shane moved closer and Ryan laughed breathlessly at the response, whimpering when the demon’s hand reached the right nipple. 

“What kind of demon are you, then?”

“Hungry,” growled Shane, his mouth covering Ryan’s neck in slow kisses. The Fae cursed under his breath and a quiet moan left his lips when the demon pinched the nipple. Shane’s other hand grabbed Ryan’s ass and squeezed it possessively. “Come on, baby. You’re barely forming sentences and I haven’t even fucked you. Imagine how good it would feel.”

Ryan’s magic was insatiable; still wanting more and despite mingling with the demon’s energy, it was seducing and sucking him dry. Equally greedy as Shane, but the Fae wasn’t aware of it yet. Everything was let loose, his brain focused only on the bodily sensations and the demon who wanted to show Ryan all the secrets.

But, most importantly, he wished to see Ryan on his knees, begging with those puppy eyes and with a slightly open mouth, salivating at the sight of Shane’s cock. Meanwhile, all that remained in Ryan’s mind were thoughts and fantasies of being ravaged, the demon ramming into him, and whispering sweet nothings.

“Get the fuck off of me,” said Ryan through gritted teeth, surprising not only Shane but himself. The demon slowly moved away and looked at the man, quite puzzled by the reaction. Ryan’s eyes were staring at the floor, unfocused, and his brows furrowed in disbelief at what he had just said. When given no further response, Shane clicked his tongue and sighed before running a hand through Ryan’s hair and tugging gently. 

“Didn’t you hear what I said?” snapped the Fae, suddenly looking up with a hateful glare. Shane frowned, disappointed in the sudden turn of events but didn’t say a word more. The demon walked away, but he certainly hadn’t given up. Not yet.

Ryan slumped against the wall and landed on the floor, his body cooling down. The Fae exhaled deeply, feeling his senses going back to normal. The only thing that remained was his bulge; his cock rubbed against the underwear’s material and created friction that was neither pleasant nor painful. He scrambled off the floor, deciding it would be much easier to seduce a potential victim if the person already saw him ready for action.

Finding another target didn’t take much time, but the minute things were starting to get interesting, Ryan’s body shuddered. The Fae’s magic reached for something that was in the distance, tugging at his arm, as if trying to persuade him to move closer. Ryan spun around to check the surroundings, already agitated with the familiar metallic smell. Shane was leaning casually against the bar, watching his little pet intently and when their eyes met, the demon smirked, raising the glass. Ryan scoffed and gritted his teeth, facing away from Shane.

What kind of game the demon was playing?

The tug in his lower abdomen and heavy breathing were an indication of their own, becoming progressively worse with every passing second. Ryan felt as if he was being tortured, craving more and more of the sweet, sinful sensations. The Fae could hear Shane’s heartbeat from where he was standing and instinctively knew the demon was getting closer. Ryan bit his bottom lip and mumbled a quick apology to the stranger, then walked away, not even looking at the demon.

The same thing happened a few more times and Ryan had enough of running around like an idiot. He was annoyed, aroused, and at the complete mercy of the most annoying creature he had ever met. Shane was having the time of his life apparently, and the Fae wanted to pay him back for tormenting him. The idea Ryan came up with was risky and not very well thought through but at that point in time, he didn’t really care.

Ryan found another man rather quickly, choosing a place that was as secluded as possible, not really paying much attention to the stranger’s appearance. His goal had changed almost completely and Ryan knew he was petty, but he didn’t know it was to this extent. Everything was going smoothly, the man already touching the Fae casually.

And then Ryan felt it again, ringing in the bones and disrupting his peace, igniting something strange inside him. The smell of blood, his body burning high, the bulge more transparent and his nipples hard, peeking through the tight white shirt.

The stranger put his hands on Fae's waist while Ryan searched for the demon in the crowd just to finally lock eyes with him. Shane’s smile faded when fae didn’t look away, winking at him instead.  The demon frowned, clenching his fist, the nails painfully digging into his palm. He analyzed the stranger’s every hand movement and for a moment, all Shane could see was red. He moved, walking slowly towards the pair, and with every step he made, Ryan’s body became more responsive to touch. He relished in Shane’s predatory look, craving his anger and attention, but the sense of fear was interlaced with unspeakable trust. When the man started kissing his neck, Ryan smiled teasingly at Shane and he could feel the demon’s magic swirling around him aggressively.

Shane moved abruptly and before the Fae could register his movement, he was yanking the guy backward and off of Ryan. The man was visibly startled and outraged but before he could say anything, he was met with Shane’s black demon eyes. He walked away quickly, mumbling an incoherent apology.

The demon turned to look at Ryan who was leaning against the wall, seemingly unaffected and with a bored expression on his face. The fae’s neck wasn’t covered in hickeys but even a mere prospect of someone else marking him infuriated Shane. Ryan waited, watching the taller man’s every move and every emotion that showed on his face. 

The Fae’s energy lured him in, more powerful and confident, whispering and teasing. The smell of the forest much stronger and almost suffocating, trapping him in the endless labyrinth of infinite trees and sounds. The demon didn’t know if Ryan was aware of his magic’s temping schemes, but it wasn’t important. The Fae’s heavy breath and hazy look in his eyes made him so ready to devour that Shane couldn’t help his predatory instincts. He grabbed Ryan’s wrist and forced him to follow, not really surprised at the lack of resistance from the fae’s side.

They entered an empty corridor that seemed to be closed to the public and Shane finally let go of Ryan’s hand. The Fae huffed and massaged his wrist while he waited for the taller man’s further move, not daring to speak first. Shane’s back was turned to Ryan, but the smell of anger lingered in the air. He could feel the demon’s magic interacting with his own; it reminded the Fae of snakes, watching each other from afar just to dance in an uncanny unison, both ready to attack at any given moment.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” asked Shane in a stoic voice. Ryan frowned, displeased with the reaction he was given but when he looked up, the swirls of red energy radiated from the demon’s hunched posture. The Fae’s eyes widened and when Shane looked over, Ryan realized the man expected an answer. The demon’s influence still was present, but the Fae’s head remained somewhat clear.

“What do you think?” he said after clearing his throat. “You’ve been acting like a jackass and cockblocking me at every step. How does it feel when you’re not the one in charge?”

“Oh, you think you are in charge?” Shane laughed in a low voice, finally turning around to face Ryan. The Fae gulped, narrowing his eyes at the demon who was slowly approaching him. Ryan felt small when Shane was towering over him and he knew every attempt at escaping would fail. The demon was tearing him apart with just his gaze, relishing in each little thing; chest going up and down, the way Ryan’s Adam Apple moved when swallowing, chills that covered his skin at even the slightest touch.

Shane lifted the Fae’s chin, giving him a diabolic smile full of quiet promises and implications, but before Ryan could do or say anything, the demon’s leaned forward to intertwine their mouth in a gentle kiss.

It didn’t take long for it to become hungry and passionate, both of them trying to dominate the other with their tongues. Ryan put his arms behind the demon’s neck, bringing him closer and Shane groaned when the Fae bit his lip, smiling at the sound. The taller man didn’t like the cockiness one bit so he slammed Ryan against the wall, proceeding to attack his neck with kisses.

Shane’s right hand sneaked under the Fae’s t-shirt, quickly finding his nipple and twisting it, making the man shudder and whimper. The other hand got busy with unzipping Ryan’s fly and Shane enjoyed the small whine when he grabbed the Fae’s cock through the underwear.

Ryan’s thoughts stopped being comprehensive when the demon’s sucked on his skin, intending to cover the hickeys that hadn’t been made by him. As much as the Fae knew it was dangerous to connect with the demon, he didn’t care when his senses have gone numb and overwhelmed.

“That’s more like it.” Shane moved away to admire his work, teasing the other man’s nipples. Every reaction and sound made the demon want more; to completely destroy him, devour him, pick him apart just to put him back together however he wished. Shane’s mouth had abused Ryan’s neck and the Fae had never felt more alive, craving the hungry looks that left him breathless. The attention that was given to him, made Ryan experience a lot of things, but most importantly for the first time in his life, it seemed like he was loved.

“Shane,” he whispered. Ryan’s cock was leaking and he didn’t know what to do with the burning desire that created a nest in his body and mind. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Shane smirked and then, in one quick movement, he tore Ryan’s shirt, leaving his chest exposed to the world. The demon licked his lips, attacking one of the nipples with his mouth and sucking, his hand taking care of the other one. The Fae moaned loudly, gripping Shane’s shoulder tightly.

The demon’s other hand freed Ryan’s cock and started pumping mercilessly, the words leaving his mouth deprived of any meaning. The mixture of moans and whimpers made Shane go even faster and when he looked up, he knew he was fucked.

Ryan, in the Fae form, looked like the Goddess. He looked wild and untamed, completely gone in the pleasure, repeating Shane’s name like a prayer. The demon craved this beautiful creature to be focused only on him, blame the greediness that filled his veins. The prideful side of Shane wished to see Ryan begging and coming back for more, addicted to the sensation. 

The veins that wrapped around the Fae had appeared out of nowhere and before he knew it, the whole wall was covered in them, creating the throne of sorts; the evidence of his royalty. Shane stood up straight, continuing on stroking Ryan’s cock.

He looked into Ryan’s green eyes that were unfocused, then caressed his long ears with a bit of curiosity in every movement. The Fae’s fangs dug into his bottom lip but he didn’t seem to mind. Shane was so lost in the view before him, he barely registered Ryan’s quiet warnings of being close.

The roses bloomed when the Fae came with a scream.

“You’ll be back,” Shane whispered in his ear and Ryan shuddered.

**Author's Note:**

> Will have more parts because I just need some penetration in this bad boy.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!  
> @watcher-savage  
> If you're interested in joining a private shyan discord which is, most importantly, small and we mostly just hang out and talk about shyan, hit me up. Not gonna promise you will get in tho.


End file.
